


fireworks

by onlyeverthus



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s02e07 The Idiot's Lantern
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlyeverthus/pseuds/onlyeverthus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some adventures are quiet, like stolen kisses on darkened sidewalks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fireworks

There are several block parties still going on, even now as dark approaches, the citizens of London still on a high from the coronation earlier in the day, and Rose and the Doctor wander aimlessly through them all, chatting a bit, dancing a bit, eating a bit.

They don't stray far from each other, their hands clasped tightly together. He is afraid of losing her again, afraid that it could be for good this time, and doesn't want to let her go. She's perfectly content with this, loving the way his thumb brushes the back of her hand every so often.

They leave the last street, turning the corner onto a dark and silent sidewalk and the sounds of the celebrations begin to fade behind them as they continue on. He can tell she's tired, and oh her feet must hurt from those shoes, and the temperature is starting to fall on this unseasonably cold day.

They stop and he pulls his overcoat off, placing it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," she murmurs, smiling up at him as she slips her arms through the sleeves. He grins down at her and they continue their slow walk back to the TARDIS.

There's a sudden bang and they both glance up as the night is suddenly made bright by fireworks exploding in the sky. Rose gasps, smiling broadly, and they stop to watch the fiery streaks paint the world in blue and purple and pink and yellow.

Rose wraps her arms around his waist and lays her head on his chest, sighing happily as she stares at the colors bursting overhead. He holds her close and his eyes are not on the sky but on her face, her smile illuminated by so many brilliant colors.

She looks up at him after a moment and he kisses her, the urge seeming to come out of nowhere. Her lips are soft and sweet and they part slightly as she kisses him back, her hands gripping the back of his suit coat as she holds him tightly.

Neither of them moves when the kiss ends, their breath filling the silence between, and then she smiles, laughing a breathy laugh before he kisses her again.

They watch the fireworks until they end and when they make it back to the TARDIS she takes him into her bed where together they create a very different sort of fireworks.


End file.
